Golden's Anatomy
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Eles aparentemente têm uma vida perfeita. Os dramas da profissão, as escolhas nem sempre acertadas e a necessidade de firmar um compromisso, podem colocar abaixo as aparências. Yaoi


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são criações do Kurumada (...)  
Universo Alternativo, algumas personalidades podem ficar alteradas. **

Golden's Anatomy

Fechou a porta atrás de si, resignado. Passara cinco longos minutos tentando acordar o outro, com o café já resfriando em suas mãos. Teve tempo de maldizer o plantão da noite anterior, antes de se ver frente a frente com um loiro estranhamente abatido e desgrenhado.

- Está digno de pena, Shaka.

- Nem me diga. – Bufou o loiro, já recolhendo um dos copos de café do copo do outro. – O que nos espera, agora?

Seria possível? Aquilo era exasperação? Logo em Shaka? Mu sabia que havia algo muito errado ali.

- Vai dar certo... Hoje.

O loiro limitou-se a encarar o jovem impecável de cabelos lilases, enquanto tentava parecer mais apresentável. Pela cara de Mu quando se encontraram, ele não estava nada bem.

- Tanto faz. Acho que me cansei, na verdade. Pode, isso? Dez longos anos, para morrer na praia?

Assim que entraram na sala de reuniões, foram bombardeados com inúmeros prontuários.

- Isso aqui que nos afoga. – Shaka mostrava a prancheta, cheia de papéis. – Onde você está hoje, Mu?

- Que pergunta, loiro! Na pediatria, onde estou todos os santos e sagrados dias.

Shaka fungou. Esquecimento era uma falha e ele considerava-se completamente livre de falhas.

- Ah, claro. Felizes os que gostam de criancinhas... Pelo menos não terão que escutar as senhoras reclamando de suas gastrites. Ou do botox mal-feito. – "Buda, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer isso?"

- Bem, quem optou por geriatria foi você, agora agüenta!

Mu já caminhava, muitos passos à frente de seu amigo. O loiro ficara para trás, numa atitude contemplativa.

- Que se passa? – Shaka sacudiu a cabeça ao sentir o peso da mão de um certo espanhol sobre seu ombro.

- Nada, Shura. Mas agradeço. – Virou-se, tentando alcançar Mu. Por que ele tinha que ser tão mais rápido? – Mu!

- Ah, olha só a margarida!

- Seu bom humor hoje me surpreende.

- Seu mal-humor todos os dias já não me surpreende mais.

- Vai começar com isso, logo cedo?

- Por que não? Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou vai ficar aí, ruminando tudo sozinho?

Por que aquela criatura tinha de fazer aquilo com ele? Shaka abafou um riso com a mão, imaginando que poderia fazer algo bem típico de Mu. Cutucou o braço dele, suavemente.

- Mu, você é de verdade? É desse planeta? Ou melhor, você também entorta garfos? – Os dois sorriram, esforçando-se enormemente para manter o decoro exigido pelo hospital.

- Bem, Shaka. Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu devo ter nascido em uma outra galáxia. Vai saber. Mas agora, me conte. Afinal, sou seu amigo. Estou aqui para isso.

Amigo? Shaka teve a impressão de sentir todo o sangue de seu corpo subir para as maçãs do rosto. Mas no fundo, a relação dos dois não passava daquilo: uma amizade colorida. Mais um ponto para as frustrações de Shaka.

- Hm. Acho complicado.

- Complicado o quê?

Shaka desenhou um círculo com o indicador.

- Isso tudo. Hospital. Doença. Fragilidade...Morte. É complicado...não consigo me acostumar com a idéia, por mais que eu acredite na justiça da existência.

- O ser humano é complicado, Shaka. Imaginava que você já soubesse disso. Ainda mais quando está fragilizado.

- Faço idéia- Shaka resmungou. – Não sei como você consegue.

- A maioria de nós sobrevive, Shaka.

- Não era a isso que eu me referia. Quero dizer...Vida, morte. Entende?

Mu encarou-o, mordendo os lábios. Shaka realmente falara sério, não era hora de irreverências.

- Não. – Respondeu, já engolindo em seco.

Shaka estava a ponto de entregar-se.

- Aqui, no meio de tudo isto, vida, morte e sofrimento, me pego questionando todas as minhas crenças. As crenças que formaram minha identidade. Antes eu achava justo que causa e efeito fossem naturais, que cada um carregasse o jugo que lhe fora imposto. Mas duvido que seja justo. Olhe só para nós... Você lida com crianças que muitas vezes não sobreviverão à puberdade. Eu lido com pessoas já em idade avançada, dificilmente acompanharei a maioria dos meus pacientes por mais de dez anos. É injusto com eles, é injusto conosco!

Mu conhecia bem aquela frustração. Aliás, o sentimento estava muito além da frustração. Era quase um luto. Perda atrás de perda. Perda de pacientes, perda da própria identidade, perda da humanidade. Como o sistema poderia ser tão cruel com eles a ponto de esperar que fossem máquinas, enquanto tinham sentimentos? Sentimentos estes que Mu cultivara com um dom raríssimo. E no fundo, sentir era raríssimo entre aqueles jovens especialistas. Mu era um dos poucos que não se deixara dominar pela arrogância, pela indiferença, pelo medo...Mas tudo era uma luta constante.

- Shaka – Chamou o loiro, em um sussurro, colocando as mãos deste entre as suas – Nós sobrevivemos. Isto é uma fase, vai passar. Agora, diga-me...Você dormiu esta noite?

- Dez minutos. Esta manhã. – O descontentamento de Shaka crescia.

- Logo imaginei...

- Não tinha ninguém para me fazer companhia. – O indiano ainda tentou desviar do assunto, mas tinha convicção de que o outro já sabia de tudo.

Mu estaria pisando em ovos, mas sentia uma necessidade enorme de saber o que de fato ocorrera, de proteger aquele anjo loiro do mundo.

- Óbito? – Finalmente Mu tomara coragem para lançar a pergunta fatal.

Shaka empalidecera ainda mais, derrotado.

- Na madrugada de ontem. E eu estava com ele...

Impotência. O sentimento de que eram deuses, de que podiam tudo, sobre a vida e sobre a morte, algum dia desaparecia de uma forma traumática.

- Não podemos salvar a todos, Shaka. Não somos deuses.

- Eu sei! – Shaka exclamou, tentando livrar-se daquele ser que parecia criticá-lo com o olhar.

Mu segurou os ombros de Shaka, guiando-o até um dos corredores menos movimentados do hospital, sem desgrudar os olhos do emaranhado de cabelo loiro. Entraram em um banheiro, que estava quase sempre livre de residentes e demais olhares curiosos.

- Não está certo assim, Shaka.

O ariano prontamente se pôs a passar os dedos hábeis pelos fios alourados, trançando-os caprichosamente.

- Bem melhor assim.

Mu aproximara-se, para roubar um beijo do virginiano, porém foi afastado bruscamente, sem entender, até que Shaka se curvasse para a frente. Com o mal-estar e a dor, agarrou-se ao mármore escuro. Quando finalmente algo saíra da sua boca, ele agradeceu a si mesmo por não ter tomado nada além do café...Pelo menos até um outro acesso. Contorceu o rosto, com o gosto amargo de bile ainda na boca, prontamente lavando-a.

Caíra logo em seguida, mas não pôde deixar de ficar satisfeito consigo, por se mostrar impecável mesmo naquela situação. A consciência o abandonava pouco a pouco. Estaria enlouquecendo? O que era aquilo? A última coisa que vira foi um Mu preocupadíssimo encarando-o e chamando-o, de longe. A voz de Mu, de muito longe...

**OoooOoooOooooO**

Lágrimas, absurdas lágrimas o espantavam. Os obscuros, indecifráveis momentos de descontrole ampliavam o sofrimento, o coração apertado no peito. Jogou a cabeça para trás, mirando o teto, procurando algum sentido para aquilo... Algum sentido para tudo.

Forçou a memória para os acontecimentos de horas antes, sem sucesso. A situação estava começando a tirá-lo do sério, quando teve a infeliz idéia de observar o local onde se encontrava. Não era sua casa, algum dos consultórios, ou mesmo hospital. Estivera ali antes, três vezes. Como demorara a reconhecer o apartamento de Mu!

Tentara levantar-se do sofá, porém, a mera idéia de erguer-se retesava seus músculos e aumentava a vertigem que sentia mesmo deitado. Será que Mu o dopara? Afastou o pensamento, dizendo a si mesmo que seu – que sentimento de posse era aquele? – ariano jamais faria algo de tanta má fé.

Cansado e impotente, limitou-se a percorrer a sala com o olhar. Mu era um decorador bastante detalhista. No entanto, esta tendência do tibetano fazia com que ele criasse um ambiente extremamente acolhedor.

Os belos arranjos de flores exalavam um perfume delicado e marcante. Havia uma infinidade de miniaturas de elefantes, e até um pequeno Buda talhado em madeira, sobre o aparador e sobre a mesa de centro. Nesta última, havia uma orquídea lilás, com pétalas minúsculas. Shaka ficou encantado com sua delicadeza.

Sentia que contemplar aquele pequeno paraíso de Mu o acalmava, gradativamente. Por algum tempo, ao menos até que um barulho muito conhecido o levasse de volta à realidade. Franziu o cenho, contrariado, achando o toque do telefone celular estridente demais.

Lançou o braço debilmente à mesa, na tentativa de alcançar o aparelho sem precisar levantar-se, frustrando-se uma vez mais.

"Buda deve estar testando minha paciência, só pode!"

Apoiou-se no braço do sofá, erguendo-se lentamente. Cerrou os olhos, a cabeça latejou por alguns segundos. Quando finalmente alcançou o objeto, imaginou que seria o mesmo que percorrer um campo minado. Cada passo doía. Era uma questão de condicionar-se à dor, ele sabia. Mas se sabia do fundamento, por que não conseguia colocá-lo em prática?

"Diabos de inquietação! Quem será que liga a uma hora dessas? "

Encarou o visor do celular, mais uma vez tentando situar-se no tempo e no espaço. Camus. Teve medo de ter se esquecido de alguém conhecido por breves momentos. Depois de hesitar e forçar-se a lembrar, atendeu a chamada, não sem antes levar a mão ao rosto, um curativo cobria-lhe a área da bochecha esquerda. Reparou também nos arranhões em seus braços. O que acontecera?

- Shaka? – A voz de Camus, sempre tão impessoal, denotava certa preocupação. O francês esperou a resposta do outro.

- Hn... Ah. Oi, Camus. – Era quase automático. E extremamente lacônico. Censurou-se por não ter encontrado em si mesmo aquele tão bem articulado Shaka.

- Ligando só para saber se está tudo bem por aí. Sabe, é que o Mu quase teve... - Shaka gelou, o controle mantido com tanto sacrifício indo por água abaixo.

- O que aconteceu com o Mu? – Shaka sequer percebera que berrara ao interromper o francês.

Shaka ainda pôde ouvir Camus suspirar do outro lado da linha, antes de – também – perder as estribeiras.

- Mon Dieu! Acalme-se, homem! – Camus mesmo, só conseguiu acalmar-se após se imaginar sacudindo Shaka vigorosamente, até levá-lo de volta à razão. – Mu está comigo. E está bem, agora. Eu ia dizendo que ele quase teve um ataque de preocupação com você, loiro safado!

Shaka piscou, incrédulo. Aquele não era o Camus que ele conhecia. Algo muito errado ocorria. O loiro apenas não tinha a noção de que era ele o pivô do descontrole dos seus amigos. Engoliu em seco.

- O-onde vocês estão? Vou encontrá-los.

- NÃO! – Camus bradou, deixando Shaka ainda mais desconcertado. Entretanto, a censura não era dirigida ao indiano, daquela vez.

Mu atirou-se em direção a Camus, a despeito do espaço diminuído de onde eles se encontravam. Mu sorria como uma criança, encarando um Camus furioso. O ariano alcançara o celular, e balançava o objeto à frente do aquariano.

- Shaka, não precisa nos encontrar. Já estamos a caminho, certo?

Shaka bufou, mal-humorado.

- Certo, eu espero! E preparem-se, tenho perguntas para os dois doutores!

Camus lançou um olhar furioso para Mu, que encolheu-se no banco do passageiro, e foi salvo pelo cruzamento perigoso à frente deles.

O loiro fungou, resmungando consigo mesmo que aqueles dois teriam uma bela de uma lição.

Ficou andando pela sala, até encontrar o bilhete de Mu, as letras caprichosamente desenhadas sobre o papel perfumado. Explicava vaga e parcialmente o que acontecera. Aparentemente, Shaka tivera um colapso nervoso e envolvera-se em um acidente de trânsito. Mas por que diabos estava na casa do Mu?

Em menos de cinco minutos, o francês e o tibetano chegavam ao apartamento, carregando várias sacolas. Shaka ficara sem entender o sentido de tudo aquilo. Aliás, pouca coisa tinha sentido para o indiano, naquele momento.

_Oito horas antes_

Milo encarava o homem loiro deitado no sofá de Mu, com uma pergunta que não conseguia mais guardar para si. Camus injetou algo no braço dele, enquanto Mu abraçava-se ao estranho.

- Não acha que é muito, Camus? - Mu perguntou, inseguro, em um tom de voz baixíssimo.

- Para o tanto que ele medita? Tenho medo é do medicamento acabar tendo um efeito rebote. - Camus lançou um olhar zangado para Milo. Será que o grego não entendia que não era hora para brincadeiras?

- Tudo bem, Mu. - O francês ponderou. Sabia que Mu acabaria por confiar nele. - Você sabe que eu jamais faria algo para prejudicá-lo. O efeito deve passar daqui a umas oito horas...E depois quero acompanhá-lo. Quando a situação chega a esse ponto, é hora de ficar atento.

Mu esboçara um protesto, mas Camus pediu calma a ele.

- Quero dizer, somos médicos, mon Dieu! O dia que todos nós precisarmos de calmantes porque um de nossos pacientes morreu, o mundo pára! Eu mesmo nunca precisei disso e olha que eu lido com suicidas em potencial! Eu _trato_ daquelas pessoas que pulam de prédios, Mu! E ao contrário do que você e o Milo possam imaginar, eu não sou tão frio assim.

Milo revirou os olhos. Nunca vira Camus tão sentimental quanto naquele dia. Chegou a imaginar que o outro estava se "contaminando" com seu temperamento instável.

"Acho que você também precisa de um 'sossega-leão', Camyu..."

- Sem estresse. - quem protestara fora o grego, falando entredentes. - Sinceramente? O problema de vocês é que vocês _não vivem._

_- _E qual a sua idéia de _viver_, Milo? Se afogar em álcool, em heroína, sair cantando suas dores de "eu-não-aguento-mais-a-fama" pelo mundo? Pelo amor de Deus, cresça!

O médico de cabelos lilases apartara-se da discussão, indo em direção à cozinha do apartamento, e voltando minutos depois com torradas, biscoitos e chá.

- Sirvam-se e acalmem-se, se possível. - Apontou Shaka com a cabeça. - Ou vão os dois terminar que nem o loirinho.

Na verdade, partia-lhe o coração ver Shaka naquele estado. Milo por pouco não lhe respondera que Shaka não acordaria tão cedo. De alguma forma, Mu percebeu, Milo estava revoltado pelo sentimentalismo exarcebado do namorado.

- Mu? Mu? Mu! - Apenas quando Camus levantou a voz, Mu retornou à realidade.

- Hum... Oi? - Estivera alheio à conversa de Milo e Camus, perdera-se observando o sono tranquilo do loiro. Será que algum dia eles teriam algo mais do que uns poucos encontros casuais por ano? Mu duvidava, Shaka trabalhava demais, mesmo para os padrões de médicos.

"Eu trabalho menos do que ele! E olha que são dois hospitais e dois consultórios, enquanto ele trabalha em dois hospitais e um consultório...Não admira que tenha se descontrolado."

- Vamos sair, Mu? Sua folga é hoje, não é?

O ariano assentiu com a cabeça, mas sua preocupação não era o trabalho, pela primeira vez em anos de prática clínica.

- E o Shaka?

- Ele já é adulto, sabe se virar. Além do mais, se ele precisar de algo, pode nos ligar.

O tibetano não queria deixar seu amigo sozinho de forma alguma, mas os esforços conjuntos do grego e do francês foram tamanhos, que Mu acabou cedendo.

* * *

_N/A_: _Zeus do céu! Acho que ultrapassei meus limites de masoquismo...ou de mania. Algo me diz que esse texto ainda vai passar por umas outras boas revisões... -_-_


End file.
